lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel Translvania
Hotel Translvania 3 Story ' SS Legacy' Kraglin was looking around Yondu's room where he saw the prototype fin. Yondu was taking a shower. While he was playing with it, he accidentally pelted the arrow into Drax's throat. Kamaria was furious at Kraglin for playing with Yondu's arrow when he's supposed to be driving. Kraglin paid him some meddlesome myrtles if he drove the Third Quadrant Then the Mini Moondragons rushed through with Drax on the hospital bed, "Out of the way!" Qyhor shouted, "Injured Alien Coming Through. Later, they performed a successful heart surgery on him. He told Kamaria that he'll be just fine, it will take him six weeks to recover. So they decided to take a trip to The Bermuda Triangle. Later, they arrived at an abandoned port in Miami, waiting for their boat to arrive. Jumbaa and Pleakley came in with an old cheap boat, "Climb aboard for 7 fun-filled days on the SS Jookiba" he shouted. Everyone glared at Lilo, mad about the boat their riding. They were told that they were taking the Norgwegian Getaway, but Lilo said that Jumbaa needed to cut budget. Suddenly, they met Ericka Van Helsing, the director of the SS Legacy. She was upset because the band she hired quit, because they couldn't look at her odd-looking fish servants, thinking they were costumes. CLST decided to be the temporary replacement on their voyage. Ericka accepted it and the food, room and board are on the house. Chapter 2: Finding his Fireworks After they unpacked, they decided to explore the cruise ship Star was excited to be on a monster cruise and Rarity was dazzled by the 19th century decor. That's when they ran into the Drac Pack, they were on vacation too, " Lilo was delighted to see them again, then she looked and saw a toddler like dhampir, who was their youngest child, "Martha" named after Mavis's late mother. Mavis told them that for years, her father hasn't gotten over her mom's death, even naming Little Martha after her didn't help either. So maybe they could use a family vacation to the Bermuda Triangle could help out. By the deck, Lea wanted a word with Ben. She told Ben that it has been eight years since he left her with his parents and thinks it's time they get back together. Lea also told Ben that she placed their daughter and the Mini Moondragons in the daycare. Then Drax came in and he was chasing the Mini Moondragons around the deck and The Moondragon dog-piled on him, telling them that he'll handle the daycare stuff. Frank, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, and Dracula came up on deck to see what they can do. Dracula was still grumpy, because the cruise was like a hotel, on the water. They saw Rey and thought she was grumpy about the cruise, when really, she was jealous of Rose getting Finn's attention. Ericka came back and welcomed the monstrous guests, this made Drac fall madly in love with her "Our motto is" Ericka continued, "We're here, we're hairy and it is right to be scary." A group of acrobat fish came up. Dennis, Winnie, Donna, The Mini Moondragons, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Johnny, and Mavis joined in on the fun while Lilo held Little Martha. Ericka started going up to Dracula, she told him that she has been waiting so long to meet him. Meanwhile, in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, an elector escape pod landed on a desert island. Gef, Retch, Hafnut, Brahl, and Taserface barged out one by one, smelling like wet dog. They decided to look for a tugboat to escape in. Characters Lilo Pelekai Tucker Rainbow Dash Peter Quill Gramora The Mini Moondragons Kraglin Trivia Mary O'keeffe once went on The Norwegian Getaway in 2018. Fluttershy mentioned that she was turned into a vampire-pony, this is a reference to. Stitch said, "See True Colors Shining Through" which is a reference to Trolls' True Colors Royal Caribbean was also another cruise Mary O'keeffe went on back in 2017. When Rey complained, "Rose, Rose, Rose" it was a reference to The Brady Bunch's Marsha, Marsha, Marsha Planet Bikini was a fictional planet form The Suite Life on Deck. Category:The Lilo Adventures series